I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing and to software-based tools for modeling and executing processes. More particularly, and without limitation, the invention relates to systems and methods for developing rules for transforming models between description notations. Using the transformation rules, a model may be provided in a source description and translated into a target description notation.
II. Background Information
Business processes are the driving factors of a successful company. On the operational level, business processes are a description of consecutive functions or activities in order to create added value. Business processes may relate to various activities of a company, such as the handling of purchase orders or product returns. Business processes can also be used to describe the interaction between various types of business information, such as the organization of a business, data used by a business, functions that describe the operation of a business, and products or services offered by a business.
Successful companies often design their processes with the help of modeling tools. Modeling tools can depict, analyze and optimize the development of a business process, and can be used with other types of business information as well. A “modeling tool” may include software and/or other computerized components or modules that can be used to plan a business process or other business information, and can be used to model all or part of a business process or other aspects of a business. By way of example, a modelling tool can be used to generate descriptions of business information in a “description notation.” A description notation can be a format for written or executable computer code, such as WSDL (Web Services Description notation) or BPEL (Business Execution Language for Web Services), or a description notation can be a formalized way of graphically illustrating concepts, such as EPC (event-driven process chain) or VAC (value-added chain diagram).
Modeling tools are commercially available from various vendors. For example, the ARIS Platform of IDS Scheer AG (Saarbruecken, Germany) has been a market leader for Business Process Modeling tools. ARIS provides several description notations proven in practice to enable businesses to optimize their strategy and processes. By providing description notations well suited for modeling different facets of a business, ARIS enables business information to be modeled at varying levels of detail
One of the description notations supported by ARIS is EPC notation. A diagram in EPC notation is an ordered graphical representation of events and functions. Further, an EPC diagram provides connectors that allow alternative and parallel execution of processes. For example, EPC diagrams may include logical operators, such as OR, AND, and XOR, that describe relationships between elements of the process. An “element” may refer to one step or activity, for example. Additionally, in an EPC model, logical relationships between elements are termed a “control flow.” However, an EPC model, while graphical, does not actually implement a business process. It is merely a schematic representation of a business process.
Using EPCs, the procedural organization of a company can be defined. Links between concepts within the data, function and organizational view can be used to represent various business processes. The EPC can thus be used to describe the details of functions or activities within a business process. EPCs can be thought of as logical models, and are generally appropriate for modeling business processes or other views of a business.
Another description notation supported by ARIS is business process modeling notation, or BPMN. BPMN is a description notation that uses graphical constructs to model business processes or workflows. BPMN notation provides some graphical symbols that have analogous symbols in EPC notation. For example, BPMN provides an activity symbol that is analogous to an EPC function. BPMN also provides logical operators that operate on activities.
As described in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US-2006-0293941-A1, US-2007-0005618-A1, and US-2007-0266377-A1, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference to their entireties, ARIS also provides a graphical description notation for business process execution language (BPEL). BPEL is an XML-based standard language for task-sharing via Web services. ARIS BPEL notation allows for the representation of BPEL processes in BPEL Process Model (BPM) and BPEL Allocation diagrams (BPADs).
Using BPELnotation, BPEL code can be represented abstractly in a BPM, and elements within the BPM can be described in more detail by using BPADs. In this way, a user can formally describe technical aspects of a business process, in a graphical description notation as BPMs and BPADs. BPEL-compliant XML code can be generated from BPMs and BPADs, so that web services can be invoked to implement various steps in the business process. ARIS users can also use UML as a description notation to model processes at the design specification level.
In many cases, it is desirable to transform between various description notations. For example, a user may have an EPC model that the user would like to convert to BPMN notation, or to ARIS BPEL notation. One approach is to simply write software code to transform the description notations. However, such an approach is problematic and prone to error. Drafting software code is also inefficient and requires technical personnel. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a more flexible and efficient approach that allows business users to transform models between various description notations.